DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's description) The objective of this application is to apply the functional analysis method to the assessment and treatment of self-injurious behavior and feeding disorders, in order to determine the contributions of environmental events in the development and maintenance of these problems. The success of the functional analysis method for the treatment of self-injurious behavior has been well described for behaviors maintained by environmental events. Less is known about behavior that is not under the control of environmental events, and thus is presumably more influenced by biological event. One aim of this application is to study and treat behavior maintained by automatic reinforcement. Another aim is to apply the knowledge based on the study and treatment of self-injurious behavior to the study and treatment of feeding disorders.